


Then get ready for the night line

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Season 7 Spoilers, Self-cest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU di "Slash fiction", Dean e Sa vengono catturati dai loro cloni e... Be', diciamo solo che non ne escono indenni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then get ready for the night line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepherim_ml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/gifts).



> **Titolo:** Then get ready for the night line  
>  **Autore:** [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing/Personaggi:** Leviathan!Dean/Dean  
>  **Rating:** rosso (18+)  
>  **Beta/Reader:** no  
>  **Words:** 2020  
>  **Warning/Spoiler:** spoiler settima stagione, AU 7x06 “Slash fiction”, self!cest, mpreg  
>  **Riassunto:** AU di "Slash fiction", Dean e Sa vengono catturati dai loro cloni e... Be', diciamo solo che non ne escono indenni.  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono... No, seriamente, qualcuno credeva il contrario? Per tutte le informazioni del caso rivolgetevi a Kripke che maltratta meglio di me i piccoli.  
>  Nemmeno il titolo è mio, ma è un verso della canzone “Are you ready” degli AC/DC. Tranquilli, la storia è mia.  
>  **Note:** colpa di [](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/profile)[**sepherim_ml**](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/), è lei che ha voluto questa storia (e non mi ha fermata quando le preannunciavo cosa volevo inserirci). Tesoro, spero che almeno a te piaccia, in caso ricorda che io ti avevo suggerito di rivolgerti a chi sapesse scrivere XD.  
>  Ci sono accenni ad una John/Dean, ma sono trascurabili.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Tornare sulla sua bambina era stato più difficile di quanto si aspettasse. Certo, gli erano mancati i suoi sedili in pelle e l'abitacolo bollente nei giorni estivi e capace di gelargli i coglioni in tutti gli inverni che avevano passato insieme.  
Oh sì, la sua piccola gli era mancata, ma la sensazione del rigido volante fra le sue dita e la presenza rassicurante di suo fratello sul sedile accanto continuavano a mancargli.  
Il motore rombava e l'autoradio passava un vecchio singolo dei Kansas, 'Hold on'.  
Che andassero a farsi fottere anche i gestori delle radio locali.  
Cazzo, avrebbero dovuto ascoltare Bobby quando aveva ordinato di allontanarsi da quella città e dai loro cloni malvagi. Ma no, loro dovevano fare gli eroi ad ogni costo e farsi catturare in una stanza di motel come due principianti alla prima caccia.  
« Che ne dici, Dean? Pronto per la prossima città? »  
Dean si voltò; il suo stesso volto gli sorrideva, maniaco e praticamente pronto per un internamento, mentre una mano gli artigliava la coscia, spostandosi poi verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Fuori il paesaggio scorreva veloce e monotono in un susseguirsi di cactus, sterpi e rocce.  
'Fanculo. Odiava quei figli di puttana venuti dalla terza dimensione.

« Dean, Dean, dovresti smetterla di cercare l'approvazione degli altri ».  
Dean grugnì, strattonando le corde che lo legavano alla portiera. Non erano fermi da molto, forse appena un paio d'ore, ma erano più che sufficienti per non fargli più sentire la circolazione nelle braccia.  
« Sai, ho scoperto tante belle cose stando qui » continuò il figlio di puttana, passandogli una mano fra i capelli. « Ad esempio che non hai pianto la prima volta che paparino... »  
« Sta zitto! »  
L'altro – _l'altro lui_ , a conti fatti – alzò le mani, quasi in segno di resa, tendendo la stoffa della maglietta e scoprendo appena l'addome. Indossava la sua maglietta degli AC/DC, quella che Sammy gli aveva regalato anni prima e che Dean non toglieva mai dalla borsa e lavava nelle peggiori lavanderie a gettoni con troppe attenzioni per un capo da due dollari.  
Sammy...  
« Non preoccuparti per Sammy » lo interruppe il suo... doppione? Come cazzo chiami te stesso? « Mio fratello se ne sta prendendo _grande_ cura ».  
E Dean cominciò a scalciare e minacciare delle peggiori morti che conoscesse – e con il lavoro che faceva da anni, poco ma sicuro, si imparano un sacco di modi assurdi di morire – perché quell'accento su 'grande' gli aveva fatto correre i brividi lungo la schiena.

Una mano – la _sua_ stessa mano – gli afferrò l'uccello con decisione e Dean sibilò, cercando di raggiungere con un pugno la coscia – o un punto non vitale, ma certamente più doloroso – del suo assalitore.  
Un vero peccato che a carponi non potesse sgozzarlo col suo coltello preferito. O che il suo coltello preferito fosse in ogni caso sul fondo della borsa che quella cosa si portava sempre appresso.  
I sedili dell'Impala cigolavano sotto i loro movimenti e le iniziali sue; con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere le iniziali che lui e Sam avevano inciso sui sedili anteriori.  
Cazzo, all'inizio aveva sperato fosse solo un doppione, ma quella che il leviatano guidava da due mesi era proprio la sua piccola, splendida con la sua carrozzeria lucida, l'autoradio che si impallava ogni giorno e i lego incastrati nel radiatore.  
Due mesi. Due mesi in compagnia di quel malato figlio di puttana e aveva già più segni sui fianchi e sulla schiena, le labbra più gonfie e il culo più largo di una vecchia battona.  
Sì, la sua vita gli faceva schifo, specie da quando l'ultimo arrivato da Wonderland aveva scoperto d'avere una passione sfrenata per il suo culo.  
Le unghie di quel figlio di puttana gli si piantarono nuovamente nei fianchi, scendendo poi verso l'inguine e le sue palle, mentre l'essere lo mordeva sul collo. Cazzo, ancora una volta avrebbe avuto i segni del morso per settimane, e quel figlio di puttana sembrava goderci.  
E cristo, non aveva mai chiamato nessuno così tante volte 'figlio di puttana', nemmeno quando era appena un ragazzino imbecille, ma non sapeva come altro apostrofarlo. Non poteva certo chiamarlo col suo nome, no?!  
« Ah, Dean, scommetto che Sammy godrebbe nel vederti così ».  
E 'fanculo, veramente.  
« Dimmi, Dean, ti piacerebbe vedere il tuo fratellino mentre viene scopato da se stesso? »  
E 'fanculo, lui non parlava così tanto e così male durante il sesso. Nello 'scaricare' i suoi pensieri, l'idiota si era forse perso il passaggio?! Lo aveva scambiato per il pessimo attore di un porno?!  
« Sì, chiamali, così potremmo infilarvi un po' di sale su per il culo e finirla con questa storia ».  
Cosa che non avrebbe funzionato, ma, diamine, un uomo poteva pur sognare, no?! In fondo, non sarebbe certo stata la prima volta che assassinava se stesso, poteva sopportare il dolore della perdita.  
L'unica risposta che ottenne fu una risata e un'ulteriore stretta al suo cazzo e Dean sibilò ancora, mentre la sua brutta copia continuava a fotterlo.  
Gocce di colore colavano ancora dal suo addome sui sedili. Non solo non sarebbero mai venute via – aveva già detto che voleva strappare gli intestini al coglione? –, ma aveva quasi paura di sapere come quel mostro avesse scoperto quei simboli, ora tracciati con tanta cura sulla sua pelle.

La stanza del motel era calda e silenziosa. Come ogni volta nella sua vita l'aria condizionata era rotta, e certo la sua mole non agevolava la cosa.  
'Fanculo, almeno avrebbero potuto prendere una stanza in qualche albergo degno di questo nome. E soprattutto quello stronzo avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi...  
« E smettila di lamentarti ».  
Annoiato, si alzò appena a sedere. Dean – l' _altro_ Dean, quello con seri problemi d'identità e autostima – lo osservava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte sul petto nudo e un'aria contrita in volto.  
Puttana. Odiava dare ragione ai vecchi motociclisti ubriaconi che incrociavano nei bar, ma era veramente 'carino'.  
E ora come ora odiava anche la sua vita, che faceva semplicemente schifo.  
« 'Fanculo, stronzo » sbottò, lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso e sibilando per il piccolo colpo al basso addome. « Perché cazzo mi hai ridotto così? »  
E quel folle rise alla sua domanda. E Dean ebbe la feroce intenzione di prenderlo a pugni da qui fino alla fine del mondo.  
« Strano che tu me lo chieda » disse, avvicinandosi al letto e passando una mano sull'addome pronunciato del cacciatore. Sembrava affascinato dai piccoli colpi che poteva sentire sotto la pelle e dalle immagini che poteva ricavare appoggiando la sua mano sul corpo di Dean Winchester.  
Quello che i telegiornali continuavano a definire il secondo ricercato d'America continuava ad accarezzargli la pancia, ormai troppo prominente perché potesse indossare i suoi jeans preferiti.  
« Sai dove ho trovato quell'incantesimo, Winchester? Proprio qui » concluse, picchiettandosi con un dito la tempio destra.  
E Dean chiuse gli occhi. Aveva visto per caso, e imparato, quell'incantesimo durante una caccia ad una strega anni prima, mentre suo padre e suo fratello erano ancora accanto a lui e la famiglia Winchester sembrava una delle cose più disastrate e salde al mondo.

I motociclisti ridevano, mentre il suo doppione si piegava sul tavolo da biliardo, mettendo in mostra un culo che molti, troppi, avevano definito 'da perfetta puttana'. Accanto a lui il bambino si svegliò e cominciò a piangere, probabilmente affamato.  
« È suo? »  
Dean alzò lo sguardo dal quotidiano che stava sfogliando. Una moretta, a suo giudizio appena ventenne, gli sorrideva ammiccante, ticchettando con la penna sul blocco note.  
« No, lo dico perché è identico a lei ».  
“E grazie al cazzo, praticamente l'ho fatto con me stesso”, pensò, sporgendosi sul passeggino che mister Simpatia aveva insistito per rubare, e prendendo in braccio il piccolo, degnando la ragazza appena di un breve cenno del capo. Non che importasse, le attenzioni della giovane erano tutte per suo figlio e le sue 'adorabili guanciotte'.  
Merda, quando aveva smesso di considerarlo lo sputo del Leviatano? Forse quando gli erano spuntati i primi ciuffi biondi e gli aveva sorriso, sdraiato col culo nudo sul fasciatoio di una stazione di servizio.  
Pensieroso, si appoggiò il piccolo alla sua spalla e cominciò ad accarezzargli la testa per calmarlo. Adam aveva i capelli biondi e che promettevano di riempirsi di boccoli e Dean non sapeva se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di tagliare qualcosa che gli ricordava tanto sua madre.  
« Gli porti del latte caldo. Per me un whisky ».  
Dean poté vedere nell'espressione esterrefatta della ragazza la domanda implicita: ho forse bevuto troppo? E, soprattutto, di chi è il marmocchio?  
« Gemelli » chiarì il suo doppione, sedendosi accanto a lui e massaggiando distrattamente la schiena del bimbo. « Mio fratello prenderà una soda, invece ».  
Cazzo, erano mesi che non beveva una birra, era chiedere troppo qualcosa di più forte di una Coca?!  
« Mi spiace, Dean » mormorò, piegandosi su di lui e sfiorandogli appena la mascella con le labbra. Un osservatore casuale avrebbe potuto dire che si fosse chinato per sistemare la tutina del bambino, ma lui odiava sentire quel fiato putrido sulla sua pelle ed era convinto che quello stronzo lo sapesse e ne godesse. « Vedi, credo che Adam abbia bisogno di un fratellino o di una sorellina e mio fratello... Be', diciamo solo che non è sicuro Sammy possa reggere una cosa simile ».  
Oh, avrebbe goduto nel piantargli una pallottola tra gli occhi, eccome se ne avrebbe goduto.  
« Cosa gli avete fatto, figlio di puttana? » sibilò, stringendo il bimbo contro il proprio petto, quasi a proteggerlo dal mondo e, soprattutto, da quella brutta copia che era suo padre.  
Il piccolo si agitava sotto le carezze insistenti della cosa e cercò di nascondersi contro Dean. Nemmeno a suo figlio piaceva quel mostro, sarebbe stato un grande, fottuto cacciatore da grande.  
« Io? Assolutamente nulla » rispose serafico, attorcigliandosi una corta ciocca bionda tra le dita. « Mio fratello invece... Be', diciamo solo che non ha mai avuto una grande pazienza ».  
Lo avrebbe ucciso all'istante, se quell'essere non avesse sfoderato il suo sorriso migliore e una foto di Sam. Il suo fratellino aveva il volto completamente tumefatto ed era perfettamente calvo.  
« Dimenticavo, mio fratello ha sempre odiato i capelli di Sammy ».

« E adesso che facciamo? »  
Dean si voltò a guardare Sammy. Era ancora calvo come una palla da biliardo, ma la faccia si stava pian piano sgonfiando e le ferite sembravano meno gravi del previsto. Per gli incubi... Be', se uno vede Lucifero strizzargli l'occhio, poi non si lamenta di un paio di psicopatici, giusto?  
Quei due figli di puttana avevano fatto un grave errore riunendoli in una stanza di motel. Appena avevano visto le condizioni dell'altro erano scattati come molle, ormai completamente incuranti di cosa potesse accadere.  
Due colpi veloci di machete, che grazie a dio era riuscito a nascondere dopo l'ennesima visita in un bar, e le loro teste erano saltate; pochi minuti dopo i loro corpi ardevano su una pira e le teste galleggiavano su un fiume, pronte ad essere pasto per i pesci.  
« Andiamo da Bobby » disse sicuro, gettando la borsa nel bagagliaio della sua piccola. Dio finalmente poteva guidarla di nuovo, anche se ancora per poco. « Quel vecchio cane sarà preoccupato a morte».  
« E con questi? »  
Lo sguardo di Sammy era passato velocemente dal piccolo legato sul seggiolino nel sedile posteriore al suo addome, decisamente pronunciato, e Dean vi mise una mano sopra con fare protettivo. Maledetto figlio di puttana, alla fine aveva ottenuto quello che voleva impiantandogli una seconda... Cosa... Figlio... 'Fanculo.  
« Adam viene con noi » affermò lapidario, avvicinandosi al posto di guida. « E questo... Be', Sammy, perdonami ma non ho voglia di strapparmi le budella ».  
E 'fanculo a tutti, anche quello era un Winchester, era famiglia.  
Il fratello annuì gravemente, prima di prendere posto sul sedile accanto a lui. E dal sospirò che cacciò, Dean capì che anche a Sam era mancato tutto quello.  
« Dormì un po', ti chiamerò quando avrò bisogno di un cambio alla guida ».  
« Va bene, imbecille ».  
« Puttana ».  
Sam sorrise e Dean mise in moto l'auto, imboccando la via che li avrebbe portati sull'autostrada. L'auto rombava, suo fratello e Adam dormivano cullati dalle note di 'Nothing else matter' e il piccolo sembrava meno attirato dalla carriera di quarterback quel giorno.  
Sì, avrebbero potuto far funzionare quel casino.  



End file.
